Soul mates from different times
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Erika is a seventeen year old girl from the year 2013. She's a bit different. She has magic. Her mother died when she was born and her father hates her for it. She's abused for being different. For something she couldn't stop. One day, she sneaks out to a party an is sucked into a different world. Camelot. There she meets Merlin and they fall in love. Rated T for things
1. Chapter 1

Erika stood at her locker nervously, she needed to get the costume and go. But where was Charlotte? If Erika was late home she would get the shit beaten out of her.

Finally, Charlotte turned the corner with a plastic costume bag in her hand.

"Thank you so much Char." Erika said.

"No problem Erika." Charlotte said. "How are you gonna get to the party? Doesn't your dad freak if he catches you outside of your room?"

"I'll go through the window."

"Be careful. I can't keep lying to the teachers about why you're not coming in."

"Don't worry Charlotte. I've done it before." It was the only way she could go anywhere. Her father was abusive and hated her. He always yelled at her for something. Usually about how her mother died when she was born. She had bruises on her back and arms. Occasionally she would come in with a black eye and have to make something up.

Erika was different. She could do things no one else could, you could call it magic. Her father thought she was a freak an beat her for it. He hated having a weirdo for a daughter.

She'd tried running away, but they found her. Seventeen years of torture. Only a few more months and she could get out of that town. Away from them. If she could even get out of the house.

"Thanks again." Erika said before rushing to catch the bus. She made it just in time to leave.

The bus pulled up to her street and she rushed inside.

"Oh great the freaks here." Her dad grumbled to himself, hunched over his computer. Erika hung her head and scurried upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"I have homework." Erika rambled.

"Whatever you stupid bitch." Erika ran to her room and blocked the door, as it had no locks. She looked at the clock and smiled. Only two hours 'til the party. She pulled the costume from her bag. A servant of Camelot. Camelot stories were her favorite.

She threw on the dress and began braiding her hair. If she left soon she would just make it to the party. She grabbed the rope ladder from under her bed and opened the window.

Once she was outside she ran for it. The party was two blocks away. She ran into the woods so her father wouldn't see her if he went outside. She was in the clear.

Once she was far enough away she slowed down to a walk. Her dress snagged on something and she fell to the ground. A bright light shone from somewhere and blinded her.

When her eyes opened, she lay in a different area of the woods. Perhaps another one entirely.

She got up from the ground an continued walking. There was a pain in her chest and her head. In the distance she saw a castle.

"What is that doing there?" She asked herself. She made her way towards it and, to her luck, she fell again. Blacking out.

Meanwhile, Merlin, court sorcerer of Camelot, was hiking through the forest to find herbs. He stopped when he saw a young woman lying unconscious on the ground. He dropped his bag and ran to help her. Picking her up, he carried her back to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin ran to the Gaius' chambers carrying the unconscious girl.

"Merlin." Gaius looked up surprised. "What happened?"

"I found her while collecting herbs." Merlin explained.

"Bring her here." Gaius instructed, motioning to the spare bed. Merlin did as he was told and put her on the bed. "Do you know who she is?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Well, she has a few broken ribs and her head is bleeding. Though her skull is not injured. She should be fine." He began to work stitching the wound on her head closed.

Merlin was worried about her. It didn't make much sense, since he didn't even know her. From the moment he saw her he felt connected to her.

Gaius finished working on her and turned to Merlin.

"It's lucky you got here when you did." He said. "She'll sleep for a while, but that will only help her."

"Thank you Gaius."

"You seem worried. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. There's something about her. I can't explain it. I feel like I need to protect her."

"We'll figure out when she wakes up." Gaius promised. "But now, you should get back to work." Merlin turned to leave when the girl started mumbling in her sleep.

"No. Stop it. It's not my fault." She cried. "Daddy please don't. I'm not a freak. Don't hurt me again. I won't use my powers again."

"I'll give her a sleeping draught. It seems the pain is bringing back bad memories." Gaius grabbed a vial from the cupboard and gently poured it into the girl's mouth. "That should help." Her muttering stopped and she relaxed.

"Will you tell me when she wakes up?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded. "Thank you."

"Merlin, whatever you're worried about, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know Gaius. But I can't help being worried. If only I knew who she is." Merlin hung his head and left the physician's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days before Erika awoke in an unfamiliar place. It honesty could have passed as a museum exhibit. Or she was crazy.

A man in a long robe walked into the room and smiled at her. Yep, definitely crazy.

"Glad to see your awake." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Erika asked.

"Camelot."

"I'm sorry. I think I heard wrong. Did you say Camelot?"

"I did." He nodded.

"But that's impossible."

"How do you mean?"

"I was in London 2013. Camelot is a fairy tale."

"You're from the future?"

"Yes! The last thing I remember I was going to a party when I fell in the woods. A bright light was shining from the trees and I woke up in a different area."

"Come with me." The man instructed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaius. I'm the court physician. I'm taking you to see the king. We've been waiting for you."

"I think I hit my head when I fell." Erika muttered.

"You did." Gaius confirmed. "But this is all real."

"Why have you been waiting for me?"

"Everything will me explained to you by the princess Morgana."

Gaius led Erika down the corridors to the council room where the round table was meeting.

"Gaius," Arthur said, turning to the man. "We nearly started without you. Who's the girl?"

"The one we've been waiting for." Gaius answered cryptically. Arthur nodded understandingly. Merlin stared wide eyed at the girl he rescued from the forest.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Erika questioned.

"Aseema." Morgana said, standing from the table. "Welcome to Camelot."

"My name's Erika. What do you want from me?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that told of a sorceress that would save Camelot." Morgana explained. "Born in the time after Camelot is gone. When the time was right and the once and future king ruled, she would come to Camelot to bring peace and prosperity. She would bring eternal peace to the kingdom with the hep of Emrys. If you are truly the sorceress we've awaited so long for. Show us."

"If you insist." She held out her hand, focused in it and her eyes turned gold. From her hand grew a small flame. Not dangerous. Unless you tried to attack her. The flame grew bigger and took the form of a bird. The fire turned to water then evaporated into the air.

"That was amazing." Merlin said.

"Simple parlor tricks." Erika shrugged. "I can do more than that, if you want to see. It won't be that amazing though. I'm out of practice."

"That's alright." Arthur said. "You've proven yourself well. You truly are the sorceress we've been waiting for."

"It's nice to hear something positive about my magic for a change." Erika bowed her head. "People from my time aren't as accepting with magic."

"No need to be worried here." Arthur assured her. "Camelot welcomes you with open arms."

"Thank you." Erika curtsied.

"Alexandra." Arthur turned towards a servant girl. "Take Erika to her chambers would you."

"Of corse sire." She curtsied and led Erika from the council room.


	4. Chapter 4

Erika had adjusted fairly quick to life in Camelot. She had become close friends with Morgana and Queen Guinevere. She even caught the attention of a certain court sorcerer.

Erika was walking through the grounds of the castle when she came across the stables. Loving horses, she entered the stable. There she found Merlin and Arthur preparing horses.

"Erika!" Merlin smiled upon noticing her. "What brings you here?"

"I've always loved horses." Erika explained, petting the nose of a mare in front of her. "Where are you two off to?"

"Headed out for a hunt." Arthur said. "Would you like to join us?"

"That depends," Erika said, looking at the crossbows on the wall. "Do you have a regular bow? I'm not good with crossbows."

"I believe we do." Arthur said, taking a bow from the wall. "Here it is."

"Then I'd be happy to join you." Erika smiled.

On the way into the forest, Erika told them about life in her time. The conversation continued on until they heard a rustling in the trees. Erika cocked her bow and sent an arrow flying towards the leaves.

"Great shot Erika." Merlin complemented. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Remember how I told you about school?" He nodded. "They had a class for archery and I jumped at the chance."

"Let's see if you hit it." Arthur said, sending his horse on a gallop.

The arrow hit right between the deer's eyes.

"That's amazing." Arthur praised. "I can't even do that."

"I didn't think I could either." Erika admitted. "Usually I hit the side."

"Tell me you don't use magic." Merlin said.

"I don't. I was always told never to use it by my father. He thought it was a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not get into it." Erika's face fell.

"That's alright Erika." Arthur said. "We understand."

"Thank you, Sire." Erika stammered. Though she acted like it was fine, her eyes told another story. Merlin seemed to notice.

"If you ever do want to talk about it," he said. "I'd be happy to listen."

"That's sweet Merlin." Erika smiled. "I appreciate it." Her smile was genuine. But her green eyes still showed worry. She couldn't ever tell them about what her father did to her. Suddenly she felt scared.

"Come on." Arthur said. "There's a herd of deer farther up the hill."

"Actually." Erika said. "If you don't mind, I'm up for hunting anymore. I'm going to head back."

"Of course." Arthur smiled.

"I'll be sure to join you next time." Erika promised.

"Can't wait." Merlin said. Erika turned her horse around and trotted away from the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Erika sat in her bedchamber. Shaken by her latest dream. Now, she didn't usually have nightmares. But they plagued her the night before.

There was a knock at the door and Erika jumped in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Come in." She said, regaining her composer slightly. Merlin stepped into the room and smiled at her.

"Good morning Erika." He chirped. "Arthur and I are going on a hunt. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to." Erika faked a smiled. Which Merlin saw right through.

"What's wrong." He sat on the chest at the end of the bed.

"It's nothing Merlin." She assured him. "I'm fine."

"I know your not telling the truth." Erika looked down at her hands. "You can tell me."

"If I tell you, you must promise to never breathe a word of it to anyone."

"I promise."

"Merlin, can I trust you?"

"You can absolutely trust me. I promise." Erika got up from her bed and sat on the chest next to Merlin.

"My father was a... cruel man. He hated me. My mother died when I was born. He thought it was because I my magic and would beat me for it. Last night I had a dream. I night mare really. In the dream, he found a way here. He came here and brought me back with him. Merlin, I can't go back. I don't belong there."

"Erika." Merlin soothed. "It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I can't go back." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You don't have to." Merlin wiped away the stray tears.

"I don't know why it scares me so much." Erika admitted. "I've had worse dreams."

"It's because you know you belong here." For the first time since they met, they looked into each others eyes. Icy blue met emerald green and they got lost in each other. There lips met in a passionate kiss.

Erika pulled away shocked and her cheeks turned crimson.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said quickly. "I should go." He stood up quickly and headed towards the door. Erika grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. It's not your fault. It's just, no one has ever kissed me before."

"I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm glad you didn't." Erika pulled herself up and placed another delicate kiss on Merlin's lips.

"This may sound absurd, but, from the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant for each other." Merlin said.

"You know what, I did too." Erika said.

"You never have to leave." Merlin informed her. "No one will ever take you away from Camelot."

"I know. I shouldn't have worried so much. Thank you Merlin."

"Anything for you." He moved a strand of fiery hair from her face. "Now, how about that hunt?"

"I'd love to join you." Merlin smiled and led her by the hand to the stables.


	6. Chapter 6

Erika rode through the woods with Merlin. She told him more stories about her time as he led her through the forest. Where, he refused to tell her.

The kingdom had flourished since she arrived only months ago. That and Merlin's feelings.

"Are we there yet?" Erika asked.

"Almost." Merlin said. "Just up this hill."

"Race you there." Erika smiled. She set her horse to a run and rushed up the hill. Her horse was spooked by a snake and bucked her off. She fell to the ground and rolled down the hill.

Merlin jumped from his horse and ran to Erika. Her head rested on a rock at the bottom of the hill. He pulled her into his arms and felt the blood on the back of her head. Her auburn hair was matted down with blood.

A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek and landed on her forehead. Then, he stopped. He suddenly remembered the spell Kilgarrah gave him to save Morgana. (Same reason. But because Arthur lifted the ban on magic she did not turn evil.)

Merlin began muttering something under his breath and his eyes turned gold. Erika gasped for breath as the magic began to take effect.

"Oh thank gods you're alright." Merlin sighed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I wouldn't make it." Erika whispered, still weak. "How did I?"

"Magic." Merlin admitted.

"I haven't learned any spells like that."

"Not a very common spell. Though I may be able to teach you." Erika smiled. She sat up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you still show me what we came here for?"

"We need to get you to Gaius." Merlin said. "I may have healed the wound on our head, but you have a broken leg. I guess it'll just have to wait." Merlin lifted Erika from the ground and she whimpered in his arms from the pain in her leg. Merlin put her on his horse, sending hers back ahead of them.

When they entered Camelot, Gwain was waiting for them.

"Are you both alright?" He asked. "We saw one of your horses return without you and got worried."

"Everything's fine." Merlin said.

"I just had a little fall." Erika assured him. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Merlin said. "I'm going to take Erika to Gaius and have him look over her wounds." Gwain nodded and Merlin steered the horse to the castle.

He helped Erika down from the horse an carried her to Gaius' chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Merlin asked. Him and Arthur were heading out for a hunt and Erika chose to stay behind.

"I promised I'd help with the preparations for the party." Erika responded. The kingdom was holding a celebrating the prosperity Erika had brought.

"I'll be seeing you later then." He kissed her softly and mounted his horse. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as Merlin and Arthur rode off to the woods.

"Erika, are you ready to go to Gaius now?" Morgana asked. "You've been putting it off for a while."

"I know. I should go. I'm just afraid of what Merlin would say if I'm right."

"Merlin is not going to be angry." Gwen assured her. "Merlin wants to start a family with you."

"Now, we are not letting you out of this again." Morgana insisted.

"Alright, I'll go."

Erika hesitantly knocked on the door of the elderly physicians chambers.

"Erika, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I think I might be pregnant. I just want to be certain before I tell Merlin anything."

"I understand. Come on, let's get you checked out."

It only took a few minutes before Gaius could confirm Erika assumption.

"Thank you Gaius." Erika said uneasily.

"Merlin will not be upset. He's always wanted to start a family."

"I know. Thank you again Gaius." Erika smiled warmly and left to find Morgana and Gwen.

"Oh, what did Gaius say?" Morgana asked as soon as she saw her.

"I'm pregnant." Erika's smile grew wide.

"This is amazing news." Gwen said.

"When will you tell Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Tonight. After the party."

"Why not during?"

"I want it to be private. I want to tell him before anyone else finds out."

Meanwhile, Merlin told Arthur of his plan for tonight's party.

"You plan to propose?" Arthur asked.

"I do. I know that she is the one I want to spend my life with."

"But why during the party."

"You think I shouldn't?"

"It wouldn't be as special if you did. But, if you want to, who am I to stop you."

"You're my friend. But I'm still proposing during the party."

"Figured as much."

"Speaking of which, we should be heading back soon."

"We've still got a few hours. Or are you just missing Erika?"

"Shut up." Arthur rolled his eyes and led his horse deeper into the forest. "Clot pole." Merlin added under his breath.

"I heard that!" Arthur called back.

"Good!"

"Are you coming or not?" Merlin huffed and sped his horse up.


	8. Chapter 8

The party was wonderful. Everyone in the kingdom attended. Erika and Merlin never left each others side. During the feast, Merlin fingered the ring in his pocket. He needed to find the perfect time to pop the question. At the same time Erika tried to figure out how she would tell Merlin about the baby. Morgana noticed how uneasy she was and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She said. "Don't worry."

"I know Morgana. I'm just nervous."

"I understand. But believe me when I say he will be happy."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"It's nothing Merlin." Erika assured, kissing his cheek.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Enjoy the party. Arthur's about to speak." Arthur stood from his seat and his his fork against his glass to get the attention of the guests.

"Thank you for joining us." He welcomed. "Tonight we celebrate the joyous time brought to Camelot. This prosperity has been brought to us by Erika and Merlin. Just as the prophecy foretold. This prophecy spoke of a sorceress from the future who would come during Camelot's time of need. Aseema, with the help of Emrys, would protect and guide the kingdom of Camelot into a new era. This era has begun!" Cheers rang through the room.

"Would either of you like to say a few words?" Arthur asked Erika and Merlin.

"I would." Merlin said, standing from his chair as Arthur sat down.

"When I first heard the prophecy, I didn't believe. I didn't think time travel was possible. Then, I found Erika in the woods. I knew she was who we'd been waiting for the moment I saw her. I also knew, I was in love with her. One of the happiest days of my life was when she told me she was too. Now, I have a question for her." Merlin stretched his hand out to Erika and she took it, standing herself.

"I have never loved anyone more than you. I hope that we can spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe one day start a family." He pulled the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Erika, will you marry me?"

Erika was speechless. She smiled and nodded. A giggle escaping her lips.

"Yes. I will." She finally said. She felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulder when he said he wanted a family. Merlin stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Alright Merlin!" A drunken Gwain cheered. Erika broke the kiss and giggled again.

"Will someone please take the wine away from him?" Merlin laughed. Leon laughed as well and grabbed the cup from Gwain's hand. Who began pouting.

After the party, Merlin and Erika ran back to their chambers.

"You have made me the happiest man on Earth." Merlin said. His lips collided with hers and he backed her up against the door. Moving his lips from her lips to her jaw and down her neck.

"Merlin." Erika moaned. "Merlin stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked, removing his lips from her shoulder.

"I have to tell you something." She pushed away from the wall and sat on their bed.

"Is everything all right?" He sat down next to her and put his hand over hers.

"Merlin... I'm pregnant."

They sat in silence for a while. Erika became more worried with each passing moment.

"This is amazing." Merlin finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you think I'd be angry?"

"I didn't know what to think. I know you wanted to start a family but I didn't know if you wanted to do it so soon and..." Merlin cut her off with an intense kiss. She melted into it and he laid her back on the bed.

"Merlin," Erika whispered. "We should talk about this."

"We can talk about it later." Merlin said. "For now I have other plans for you." She smirked as he began to untie her bodice.

"You're right." She said seductively. "It can wait." Her hands found Merlin's belt and started to take off his trousers.

Erika laid with Merlin. Their bare limbs intertwining with each other. Erika's head rested on Merlin's chest as he played with her hair.

"I love you." Merlin said, kissing her hair.

"I love you too." She kissed his chest. "Are you really happy about this? About the baby?"

"Of corse I am. I don't care how soon we start, I just want to have a family with you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Merlin moved his hand from Erika's hair to her stomach and she put her's over his. Merlin smiled when he found the small bump.

"That is the most amazing thing in the world."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Both of you." He lifted up her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Erika woke with a start. A scream escaping her lips. Merlin pulled his crying fiancée to his chest. This wasn't the first time he'd soothed her after a nightmare. They had become more frequent since she became pregnant.

"It's alright." He soothed, running his fingers through her auburn hair. "Don't cry everything's fine."

"It was horrible Merlin." She cried. "They just get worse every night."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"It was about him again. My father. He came here to find me and, when he did, he killed you and the baby."

"Erika, look at me." Merlin lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Nothing is going to happen to me or our child. Your father will not come near here. He can't. Alright?" Erika nodded and Merlin wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Thank you Merlin." She kissed his lips softly.

"Anything for you." He kissed her again but she broke it with a hand on her stomach and a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you alright? Is the baby coming?"

"No. It's not nearly time for that. Give me your hand." Merlin confusedly complied and held out his hand. Erika took it in her's and placed it on her round stomach. Merlin smiled when he felt something hit his hand.

"Did you feel that? That's our child."

"Has she done that before?" Merlin asked, his hand gently roaming around her stomach in hopes of feeling his child move again.

"No HE hasn't." Erika smiled at her fiancé.

"Why are you so convinced it will be a boy?"

"Why do you think it will be a girl?"

"I just love the idea of a little you running around."

"If it is a girl I hope she looks like you."

"As long as they have your eyes I don't care if we have a boy or girl." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He laid back down in the bed and pulled Erika with him.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Erika carefully moved Merlin's arms from around her and sat at the window. She began to count the stars and put together constellations. She sat on the seat and pulled her knees to her chest. No matter what Merlin said, he wouldn't understand how it made her feel. There was something about these dreams, how vivid they were, that scared her so bad.

What she didn't know, was that an evil sorceress who was bent on bringing Camelot to an end, was doing exactly what her dreams were warning her about.


	10. Chapter 10

"Erika, Merlin," Elyan said from the doorway of their chambers. "The king has called a meeting of the round table."

"Thank you Elyan." Merlin said. "We will be there shortly."

"He told me to tell you that, if you cannot attend Erika, he will not mind."

"I'm sure I can manage." Erika smiled. "Thank you Elyan." Elyan nodded and left.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Merlin asked. "Everyone will understand if you don't come."

"Merlin, I was sent here to help and protect Camelot. I'm not going to let this slow me down."

"Just be careful. Gaius told you that too much stress could hurt the baby."

"The baby will be fine. It a simple meeting." She took his hand in hers. "Come on. They'll be wondering where we are." They walked hand in hand to the council chambers.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice." Arthur said. "I've call you here to discuss border control. Merlin, I was wondering if you could put up a protective spell at the border to stop intruders."

"Of course I can." Merlin said.

"We can head out later today if you want." Erika said.

"I don't want you going out there." Arthur informed. "There's been reports of someone terrorizing the outer lying village."

"Why does everyone think in so fragile all of a sudden?" Erika snapped. "I can handle myself."

"Erika," Gwen said. "Can I speak to you in private?" Erika stood from her seat and followed Gwen to the hall.

"Alright, I need you to stop thinking about yourself for the moment." She instructed. "Think about the baby. I know you feel like you can handle yourself, but, with how close you are to giving birth, it's dangerous to stress yourself out like that. For you and the baby."

"You don't understand Gwen. I have a duty to Camelot. I supposed to be the great sorceress who protects and brings peace."

"I know. But the kingdom will understand if your duties are put on hold for a while. Please. For your child's sake." Erika's hand went to her stomach and she sighed. The child stirred within her and she smiled.

"Alright. I will try to relax. For the baby."

"Good." Gwen pulled her friend into a hug.

"I should probably apologize for my outburst back there." Erika said. She took a deep breath and re-entered the council chamber.

"I must apologize for my attitude before." She said. "I realize you're all just thinking about what's best for me and the baby. I thank you for that." She took her seat beside Merlin and he grabbed her hand beneath the table.

The council meeting ended and Erika watched from her window as the knights and Merlin left for the border. There was a knock at her door that startled her. Regaining her composure she opened the door.

"Morgana," she said. "Come in." She opened the door wider, allowing the princess to enter.

"I thought I might keep you company while everyone is at the border." She said.

"That's very kind of you." Erika smiled and sat on the window sill.

"What do you know of the man who's been terrorizing the outer lying village?" Erika suddenly asked.

"Not much." Morgana admitted. "All I know is that he has strength that could only be gained by magic. He keeps on yelling about something. Trying to find someone he calls 'the Freak' and 'Stupid Bitch'." Fear set into Erika. That's what her father used to call her.

"No." She whispered. "It's coming true. It can't be."

"What's going on?" Morgana asked. Worry etched across her face.

"The man, that's my father. He's looking for me."

"You don't know it's him."

"But I do Morgana. The nightmares I've had about him finding me. Destroying everything I care about. It's coming true. This is how it started."

While the men made their way to the border they heard a man yelling.

"Where is she?" A man barked.

"I don't know who your talking about!" The woman cried.

"What's going on here?" Sir Leon questioned. The man threw the woman to the ground and she scurried away.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'd ask you the same question." Merlin said.

"State your name and intentions or we will be forced to deal with you swiftly and severely." Leon stated. Percival pulled out his sword for emphasis.

"My name is Robert Thompson." The man spat. "And I intend to find my daughter and beat the shit out of her for running away."

"Who is your daughter?" Gwain asked.

"Her name is Erika. But I'm sure she's changed it by now." Merlin's eyes widened when her name was mentioned.

"You will not go near her." Merlin barked. The knights looked at him curiously, but figured Merlin knew more about Erika's relationship with her father and stood with him.

"And who the hell are you to stop me?" Robert growled.

"Who I am is none of your concern." Merlin got off his horse and walked towards Robert. Robert smirked and punched Merlin in the jaw. If it was a normal punch he would have shaken it off, but, because of the enchantment on Robert, it knocked him back nearly an entire league. The knights brandished their swords and went at Robert. It took a while to get him down, but they did it.

"You will be put in the dungeons and questioned by the king and queen of Camelot." Leon said, steering him towards the castle. Percival lifted an unconscious Merlin from the ground and brought him to Gaius.

From her window, Erika saw the knights bringing her father into custody. She also saw Merlin lying limp in Percival's arms. She rushed from her room to the courtyard and watched as they entered Gaius's chambers.

She wanted to see what was wrong, but she was stopped by Gwain and Elyan.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"We don't know yet." Elyan explained. "We were attacked and Merlin got the worst of it."

"I have to see him." She attempted to push past but the grabbed her.

"We can't let you in until we know what's wrong." Gwain said.

"No." She fought against them and they pulled her back inside. "Merlin! No! I have to see him! I have to know if he's okay! Merlin!" Gwain and Elyan got her into the castle and sat her on one of the benches.

"Gaius needs time to look him over and see if he'll be alright." Gwain explained. "He can't have you in there right now."

"What about my father? What's going to happen to him?" Erika asked through tears.

"We don't know yet." Elyan admitted. "He will face trial for what he's done to Merlin and what he did to the village while looking for you. He may face death."

"It may seem harsh but..." Gwain started.

"But nothing." Erika cut in. "That man deserves everything that's coming to him. After all he did to me. He's had it coming for a long time." The two knights looked at each other shocked then back at Erika.

"Allow me to walk you back to your chambers." Gwain offered, extending a hand for her. She took it and he linked his arm through hers.

"Will you promise to inform me when I can see him?" Erika asked.

"Of course My Lady." He kissed her hand and left her alone in her chambers. Morgana was no longer there. She laid down on her and Merlin's bed and cried until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I understand it's a bit long, I just wanted to put so much in it. So anyway, could you all do me a huge favor and go read my friend, littlemissobssesed's story 'A Complicated Destiny'? It's amazing


	11. Chapter 11

Erika was woken from her sleep by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called. Percival entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Gaius sent me for you." He informed her.

"Thank you Percival." Erika said.

"Now I must warn you. What Gaius will tell you may not be good."

"I understand. I just want to see Merlin." She got up from the bed and Percival walked with her to the physician's chambers.

Gaius looked up from his work and smiled sincerely at Erika.

"He's in the back room." He said. Erika nodded and opened the door. Merlin was laying on the small bed, his breathing was labored. Erika sat down next to the bed and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Gaius.

"When he was hit he took a blow to the head. His skull is cracked. He only has five, maybe six days."

"There has to be some way to save him."

"I'm sorry. I've checked every resource I have. There is not magic that can save him."

"But there is." Erika said, remembering what happened on a ride with Merlin. "He's used the spell on me when I fell from my horse."

"It was taught to him by the Great Dragon." Gaius explained. "Unless you were a Dragonlord you wouldn't be able to learn it."

"I understand." Tears fell from her eyes onto Merlin's hand.

"I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Thank you." Gaius shut the door and left Erika with Merlin.

"Erika?" Merlin asked.

"I'm right here Merlin."

"I'm sorry I won't see our child being born." He slipped his hand from hers and put it on her stomach.

"Don't say that Merlin." Erika put her hands over his. "I'll find a way to save you. I promise. I will make sure you're here to see them."

"There's no way."

"There has to be. I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

"Don't. It's not worth it." Merlin said weakly.

"Yes it is. I will not loose my husband before our child is born."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest." She kissed his forehead as he nodded off. She stood up and left Gaius's chambers without a word to him or Percival.

She went to a clearing in the woods where she could be alone.

"Kilgarrah!" She cried. "I know I am not a Dragonlord, but the last one is dying! The next is yet to be born! You're my only hope to save him!" She could have smacked herself. He wouldn't hear her. She couldn't summon him.

She began to hear the sound of wings and a wind swept around the clearing. The Great Dragon landed before her.

"Greetings Young Sorceress." He said.

"You heard my call?" She questioned.

"Indeed. Though you are not a Dragonlord, you do carry one. You drew from it's power to summon me."

"I need your help. Merlin is dying and I have no way of saving him."

"Fear not Young Sorceress. I will grant you with the power to save Merlin."

"Thank you Kilgarrah."

"Hold still and close your eyes." She did as instructed and felt an amazing magic surrounding her. Her eyes opened and flashed gold. "I must warn you. This magic is strong. Tread lightly my friend. And be careful."

"Thank you again." She turned and made her way back to Camelot.

When she reached the castle she was stopped by Percival.

"What were you doing in the woods?" He questioned.

"I just needed to be alone." She lied. "The fresh air helps me think."

"Merlin has woken and I requesting to see you." He informed her.

"Thank you Percival. I will go right now." She entered Gaius's chambers and went to the back room.

"Merlin." She said. "I've found a way to save you."

"It's impossible." He said. "You'd have to get it from Kilgarrah."

"I did. I went to the woods and called for him. I didn't think he'd come but he did. He gave me the power to heal you."

"What are you waiting for then?" He laughed.

She held her hand over his head and said the incantation:

Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!

Merlin didn't seem to be getting better at first. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have stopped breathing. Erika's heart fell until Merlin breathed in sharply and sat up.

"You did it." He smiled. "You saved my life."

"No one deserves to die before meeting their child." Erika stated, matter-of-factly. She grabbed Merlin by his kerchief and crashed her lips against his.


	12. Chapter 12

Erika sat in hers and Merlin's chambers while he was at a council meeting. Gaius had put her on mandatory bed rest so she could not attend herself. She tried to occupy herself by talking to her maidservant, Alexandra. Though she had worked for her nearly a year, she knew nothing about her.

"Are you originally from Camelot?" She asked.

"No My Lady." Alexandra shook her head.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Erika." Alexandra smiled. "Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Mercia. I came here to find work."

"Did you leave anyone behind? Family? Someone special?"

"I had someone. But he died before I left for Camelot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was long ago. How are you fairing? Your father's execution must have been hard on you."

"Not in the least." Erika admitted. "My father was cruel to me throughout my life. And, though it sounds heartless, I convinced Arthur to put forward the sentence. It was best for everyone."

"I understand." Erika's hand went to her stomach and whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Alexandra asked. "Shall I fetch Gaius?"

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"May I?" Alexandra held her hand out in front of Erika's stomach.

"Of corse." Alexandra put her hand on the large bump and felt the baby kick her hand. Erika's face contorted in pain and Alexandra pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"The baby's coming."

"I'll fetch Gaius." Alexandra stood up but Erika grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me." She begged.

"I'll be right back." She went to the hall and found one of the guards.

"Get Gaius." She instructed. "The Lady Erika's gone into labor." The guard nodded and rushed to the council chamber.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked.

"The Lady Erika has gone into labor." Merlin's breath caught in his throat.

"Go ahead Merlin. We can do without you for a while." Gwen said. Merlin stood from his seat and left with Gaius.

Erika cried in pain as another contraction hit. Alexandra did her best to help her friend. Merlin ran into the room and stood by his wife's side. Her hand reached for his and he grabbed it. He kissed her fingers softly.

"It's almost time to meet our child." Merlin said, moving sweaty tresses of hair from her face. She smiled and he kissed her head. Another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand.

"It hurts Merlin." She said through tears.

"Just keep breathing My Love. It will all be over soon."

Two hours later, Erika gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl.

The boy looked just like Erika. A tuft of auburn hair sat on top of his head and his green eyes looked up at his mother in wonder.

The girl looked like Merlin. Her icy blue eyes were looking around the room snuggled in her father's arms and she had a full head of hair as black as the night.

"What shall we name them?" Merlin asked.

"For our daughter, Lillian. It was my mother's name." Erika said.

"What about our son?"

"You should decide."

"I want his name to be Balinor. For my father."

"It's perfect." Merlin kissed his wife lovingly. They broke the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Merlin said. The door opened and Arthur and Guinevere. Stepped inside.

"How are you?" Gwen asked Erika.

"Tired. But happy." Erika answered. "Unbelievably happy."

"What are their names?" Arthur asked. He seemed softer than usual.

"Our daughter's name is Lillian." Merlin answered.

"And our son is named Balinor." Erika added.

"They're beautiful." Gwen cooed.

"Well, we''ll let you rest a while." Arthur said. "Congratulations." The couple left the room, leaving Merlin and Erika alone with their children.

"They're finally here." Erika breathed.

"It's been a long wait." Merlin agreed, looking down at their daughter as she slept in his arms. He kissed her head and looked over to his wife, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Rest My Love." Merlin said. "The children and I will be here when you wake." He put Lillian in her crib and lifted Balinor from Erika's arms. He laid him down in the crib next to his sister. He looked down at them as his eyelids got heavy. He kicked off his boots and curled up in bed with Erika.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin held onto Erika as they lay in bed. Erika woke from her slumber after another nightmare. She didn't scream, as to not wake the twins. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. It was about her father again. His execution was tomorrow and he was currently begin held in the prison cells. She dreamt he broke free and took her family away from her.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine." Erika lied. "Go back to sleep."

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty shaken."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be okay." Merlin laid back down to sleep when the warning bells went off. The babies started crying from the noise. Erika ran to the crib when Leon burst into the room.

"Your father has escaped." He informed her. "We will try our best to stop him but you must stay in here." She nodded in understanding and picked up one of the twins from the crib. "Elyan and Percival will be on guard at your door." He shut the door and she heard him lock it.

"Everything's going to be fine." Merlin told her. "These are the best knights in the five kingdoms. They'll get him." Erika pulled Lillian closer to her and Merlin lifted Balinor from his crib.

"This was another dream wasn't it?" Merlin asked when he saw the look on her face. "This is why you woke up." She nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought I was just overreacting because of tomorrow." She moved a strand of hair from Lillian's face. "What if they can't stop him? What if he gets to us?"

"He won't. And if he does I'll stop him from getting to you three. You three are the most important things in the world to me. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"I know you would. But his strength has been heightened one hundred fold by magic."

"And I'm a warlock. Not to brag but the strongest to ever walk the earth. I'll protect you no matter what." There was a bang and Elyan and Percival ran into the room.

"He's coming." Percival said. "We'll hold him off as long as we can." Robert screamed Erika's name as he ran into the room.

"Finally, I can take care of you." He growled and stalked towards her. Pushing Percival and Elyan out of his way. She pulled Lillian even closer to her. "Aw, the bitch has a baby." He looked over at the other crib. "Oh two. I have grandchildren."

"You stay away from her." Merlin barked, stepping between him and his family.

"I though I killed you already."

"It's going to take a lot more than that. Wáce ierlic!" Robert flew back against the wall. He slumped to the floor, leaving blood on the wall.

Just when they thought it was over, a dark laugh escaped his lips.

"Won't be that easy." He laughed. Merlin grabbed his sword from the wall and swung at Robert, slicing through his arm. Blood pooled on the floor by his arm.

"You can forget being hanged tomorrow because I will run you through right now."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Merlin and I am your daughters husband and the father of her children. I know everything you've done to her and what you are capable of doing. I have never, in my life, encountered someone as cruel as you. You don't deserve Erika as your daughter." He pulled the sword back, ready to swing. "Rot in hell." Erika looked away as Merlin cut off her fathers head.


	14. Chapter 14

Erika opened her eyes when she heard her fathers head hit the floor. Lillian began to cry in her arms. Percival helped her up as Elyan pulled Merlin away from the body. Merlin dropped the sword and went over to his wife, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." He let her go and lifted a crying Balinor from his crib.

"Are you both alright?" Percival asked.

"Yeah," Erika said. "We're okay."

"Come on." Elyan said. "Let's get out of here." With one last look at her father, Erika left the room.

They sat waiting in the council chamber.

"What happened to him?" Gwain asked, running in. "Where did he go?"

"He's gone now." Elyan said. "He's dead. Merlin killed him."

"Is everyone alright?" Gwen asked, rushing into the council chambers.

"How many men did we lose?" Arthur asked.

"Only one Sire." Gwain answered. "Sir Owen."

"A shame. A good man. And Robert?"

"Robert is dead." Percival announced.

"What of his body?"

"Awaiting to be taken from mine and Erika's chambers." Merlin said.

"He made it to your room?" Gwen asked Erika, who was calming a still crying Lillian. She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He tried to get me." She whispered. "Merlin killed him."

Arthur sent a few men to clean up the body and had a few servants set up a new room for Erika and Merlin.

"What I want to know," Merlin said. "Is how the hell did he get here?"

"It had to be a powerful sorcerer." Morgana said. "Time travel isn't an easy spell to master. Especially bringing someone back. Not to mention the spell put on him after pulling him back."

"Who would do that?" Gwen asked. "We've made peace with all the magic communities."

"Every kingdom has an enemy." Gwain replied. "Weather it's about magic or not, they want Camelot to fall."

"They brought Erika's father back to get rid of her." Morgana explained. "Not only does she hold the power to restore Camelot, but she holds a piece of Emrys' soul. If she were to die, Camelot would grow weak and Merlin would lose all hope. Camelot wouldn't stand a chance against an attack."

"What do you mean she holds a piece of my soul?" Merlin asked.

"There was another part of the prophecy that I did not tell you." Morgana admitted. "Not only would Aseema arrive from the future and restore Camelot, she would also bring happiness to Emrys. Who is her soul mate." Erika smiled and locked her fingers with Merlin's. Each of them cradled a twin in their arm.

Erika's head began to hurt and she sat down in her chair, rubbing her temple.

"Are you alright Love?" Merlin asked.

"Fine. Just a headache." She assured him, though she feared it was much worse.

"Are you sure?" Gwain asked. "Should I fetch Gaius?"

"No. It's nothing. I'm sure." Merlin looked towards Morgana and nodded to Erika, silently asking her to take the baby from his wife. She understood and lifted Lillian into her arms.

The pain in her head worsened and she cried out in pain.

"I'm getting Gaius." Gwain said, rushing out the doors.

Her cries grew louder until she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin placed Erika on his old bed in Gaius' chambers.

"What could be wrong with her?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. But there is no way it is normal."

Merlin watched nervously as Gaius looked over his wife.

"I cannot detect anything that would bring on an attack like this." Gaius said finally.

"What are you saying?"

"It was magic that did this to her. Probably the same sorcerer that brought her father back."

"Will she be alright?" Morgana asked.

"I honestly don't know. I have not diagnosed the issue yet."

Everyone's attention went to Erika as she began screaming again. Merlin ran over and tried to comfort her.

"We have to do something." He said. "There has to be something."

"I will do what I can Merlin. But I don't know what spell was used on her."

"I'll help however I can." Morgana promised. "Whatever will help her get better."

"There are spell books on the shelf by the window. Grab as many as you can." Gaius instructed. Morgana nodded and did as instructed.

"I'll help too." Merlin volunteered.

"The only thing I want you to do is be with your children. They don't have there mother right now, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't have a father."

"I don't want to leave her Gaius."

"She's in capable hands Merlin." Morgana assured, returning with the books for Gaius. "Go be with those two beautiful children. They need you. And you need them. I promise you she'll be alright."

Merlin looked at his wife sadly and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You have to fight this." He whispered. "Do it for me. Do it for Lillian and Balinor. Please. I don't want to lose you. I can't handle that. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you." He kissed her one last time and left without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you figured out what's wrong with her yet?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"It was an attack on her mind." Gaius explained. "If her magic wasn't so strong, she'd be dead."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. All I know is, if we don't figure out soon, she will die. Allowing Camelot to fall."

"Do whatever it takes Gaius." Arthur instructed. "We can not afford to lose her. I don't think Merlin can take much more."

"Of course Sire." Arthur took Guinevere in his arms and led her away as she began to cry.

Merlin was a wreck. He tried to stay strong for his children, but every night he'd cry himself to sleep. He had nightmares about what could happen to his beloved wife. Her condition wasn't getting any better. The Great Dragon couldn't even find an answer. All seemed lost.

"You must keep hope." Morgana instructed. "We will find a way to save her."

"What if there isn't a way?" Merlin asked. "I lose her and Camelot falls."

"We will do everything it takes so that won't happen." Morgana promised.

"Kilgarrah doesn't know anything." Merlin said. "If he doesn't know what to do, all hope is lost."

"There is always a way." Morgana assured. "We just need to find it."

"And what if we can't? Then what?"

"Come with me." Morgana took his hand and led him to Gaius' chambers.

"Go see your wife." She said.

"She's under a sedative right now so she's not in any pain." Gaius explained. "But she's growing weaker by the day. I didn't want to tell you this, but, this morning her heart stopped. We were able to start it again but we don't know for how long." Tears fell from Merlin's eyes, hitting the floor like broken glass.

"Go see her now while you still can." Though she tried to convince him there was a way to save her, she sounded like she lost hope herself.

Merlin took a deep breath and walked into the back room. He heard Morgana begin to cry as he closed the door behind him.

Erika lay there motionless. Her skin was porcelain white and her breathing was shallow. His wife, his one true love, could be gone forever. Merlin sat by the bed and took her hand in his. It was cold.

"I will do whatever it takes." He promised. "I swear to you. You wouldn't let me die. And I won't let you. You will be here to watch our children grow up. They need you. I need you. I know you can't hear me, but I will say it anyway. I love you, and I always will."

Meanwhile, the evil sorceress Morgause stared into the caldron menacingly. Her plan was working. Merlin was tearing at the seams. Camelot would fall soon. They would pay dearly for their sins against her. All that she had to do was say one little spell, and Erika would be out of the picture. Permanently.


	17. Chapter 17

"I've found something." Morgana called to Gaius, who was tending to Erika.

"What is it?" He asked entering the room. Morgana flipped through the pages of a book that seemed older that the Great Dragon.

"The spell that was used on Erika hasn't been used in several centuries, which is why Kilgarrah had no information on it."

"How do we reverse it?"

"There's a spell in here, and a potion."

"Fetch Merlin, I will prepare the potion." Morgana nodded and ran to the castle.

On her way to the castle she bumped into Gwain.

"Good Evening My Lady." Gwain bowed. "What seemed to be the trouble?"

"I think I've found a way to save Erika. Where is Merlin?"

"Last I heard he was in his chambers."

"Thank you." She left in almost a sprint.

"Merlin." Morgana said, slightly out of breath from the hall. "Can I come in? I have good news."

Merlin jumped from the bed and swung the door open.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We may have found a way to bring your wife back to you." Morgana told him. A smile spread across Merlin's face.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose."

"Just in time." Gaius said as Morgana and Merlin burst into the room. "I've finished the potion."

"How do we do this?" Merlin asked.

"I must give her the potion, then you both will need to recite the spell." Gaius explained.

Merlin sat Erika up as Gaius poured the potion into her mouth.

"Begin the spell now." Gaius instructed.

"Gwella y meddwl ac achub yr enaid. Gwneud dioddefwr hwn unwaith yn rhagor cyfan." They chanted. "Gwella y meddwl ac achub yr enaid. Gwneud dioddefwr hwn unwaith yn rhagor cyfan."

Erika's eyes fluttered open and Merlin's heart leapt.

"It worked." Merlin cheered. "It worked!"

"What worked?" Erika asked. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it My Love." Merlin said, kissing her cheek.

"Where are the twins?"

"The twins are safe in the castle." Morgana assured.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Gaius asked.

"The last thing I remember is talking with the King and Queen about my father." Erika admitted. "Then nothing."

"Someone attacked your mind." Merlin explained. "You almost died."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. We have yet to determine the sorcerer or sorceress who did this." Gaius said.

"How are the children Merlin?"

"They're fine." Merlin assured. "They're with one of the servants." Erika sighed and rested her head on Merlin's shoulder.

Little did they know, the danger was far from over.


End file.
